Princesa
by Pava-Flower
Summary: Haruna es una dulce y agradable princesa a ojos de alguien que le manda una carta. Votación para escoger quién le manda le carta
1. Chapter 1

Buenas, ante todo. FELIZ CUMPLEA OS, Zya HarunaBlackRose!  
Espero que este Fict te entusiasme o sorprenda al menos.  
Siento haber tardado mucho problemas En fin que espero que fuera un gran d a, es solo un Preview pero es para que vot is.  
Qui n deber a de haber mandado esta misteriosa carta? Espero que os enganche un poco el poder votar!

Princess Ella es la peque a princesa de los ojos grandes y la boca de fresa.  
Ella es la m s bella muchacha de la aldea, no es una princesa como las dem s, no tiene caballo, vestidos o joyas.  
Simplemente es nica, es mi princesa y sin tierras ni riquezas, la amar .  
Sue o cada noche con rozar sus labios, con tenerla entre mis brazos. Es mi princesa.  
Esa princesa eres t . Haruna ley y reley la carta varias veces, suspirando enamorada.  
Pero De veras aquella carta era para ella?  
Ella al fin y al cabo no era una princesa, solo era Una sirvienta.  
De qui n pod a ser esa carta? De su pr ncipe Fubuki? De Goenji, el pr ncipe del pa s vecino? Quiz s Tachimukai, el due o del hostal donde viv a? O El jardinero Kogure? Qui n?

Y bien? Qu os parece? Os anim is a votar? Y~ me he propuesto escribir una serie de shots de oc s por canon o Oc s y su pasado Os apuntais? Por ahora solo han pillado a Fidio.

Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar esto, siento haberos tenido abandonadas, lo siento, lo siento mucho *se echa a llorar*

Kaz: Que ha vuelto, que tiene muchas ganas de escribir y que os quiere mucho.

Le has quitado todo el romanticismo.

Especialmente lo siento por Harunitablakyrosita, soy un montruo por no subir esto a tiempo y subirlo ahora. 


	2. ¡Atención!

Bien, vamos a dar aqui los resultados de los votos.

Veréis, ha habido empate así que hago otra votación ;/;U perdonad.

Necesito que volváis a votar, pero ahora solo tendré en cuenta a la gente con cuenta ¿Kai?

Las votaciones van.

Gouenji-5-Tachimukai

Kogure-1-Fubuki

Así que owo ahora solo se voya entre Tachi y Gouen


	3. Chaper 2

Haruna despertó, con los rayos de sol y el primer kikiriki del gallo.  
Se estiró entre las sabanas de seda y miró por la ventana, aquel día, por suerte, o algo así, lo tenía entero libre.  
Probablemente llevaba años sin tener uno de esos días sin hacer nada, desde que su padre salió de viaje todos sus días eran

_''Haz esto'' ''Sonríe'' ''Sé educada con tal'' ''Reúnete con cual''_, se sentía aliviada, por eso madrugó tanto.

No es que se alegrara por el hecho de que su institutriz se hubiera resbalado por las escaleras, era lo último que ella hubiera querido.  
Pero ahora tenía tiempo para poder investigar ¿De quién podía ser esa carta? ¡Lo mejor sería salir cuanto antes! ¡Empezaría por el reino de al lado, debía aprovechar, pues, en cuanto su dama se curara no podría volver a salir de palacio!

Se vistió aún dándole vueltas, robó algunas cosas de la cocina y entró al establo muy animada, cuando cogía las riendas de su caballo, dio un respingo, encontrándose de cara con su hermano, que a pesar de ser el mayor, decidió ser un erudito estudioso y dejar todo el reino a su hermana.  
Haruna no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, él, un genio, seguro que era mejor rey.  
Pero Kidou no pensaba eso, su hermana era muy lista, incluso tanto como él, además... ella tenía muy bien corazón y era más cercana al pueblo ¡No habría reina mejor!

Volviendo a lo de su respingo. La peliazul suspiró aliviada al ver que solo era su hermano.  
-**...Menos mal**-susurró.

Su hermano frunció el ceño.  
-**¿Menos mal? ¿Se puede saber a donde pensabas ir?**-acarició al caballo aun serio.

-**Pues...**-lo miró a los ojos, lo que la hizo retroceder, lo hacía de nuevo, parecía intentar leerle la mente con esos ojos rojos- **Voy de negociación al país vecino.**

-**¿Por orden de quien?**-apretó los ojos de nuevo su hermano.

-**Eh, por orden de nadie**-Haruna rió un poco, nerviosa y luego carraspeó para hablar con soberbia- **Una futura reina debe tomar sus propias decisiones...**

-**...Espero que no tenga nada que ver con ese chico...**-empezó a decir.

-**No, no, no...-**la peliazul rió más- es por el bien del reino.

El mayor suspiró y abrió la puerta de las cuadras.  
-Ve, anda, te cubriré-le sonrió y acarició la cabeza.

Haruna sonrió y se subió al caballo, marchándose cabalgando hacia el reino vecino, sería un día entero de viaje.  
Tras horas cabalgando, exhausta, bajó del caballo para comer.  
Mientras comía, se dedicaba a acariciar al caballo, felizmente, mirando al cielo. El caballo resoplaba también perezoso, sin querer avanzar.  
Haruna se apoyó sobre él, buscando formas a las nubes.

Tras un rato, se había quedado medio dormida sobre el animal, se despertó, al escuchar el sonido de otro caballo acercandose cabalgando se levantó buscando con la mirada de dónde venía aquel sonido.  
Sonrió ampliamente, cierto chico pelivainilla acababa de ahorrarle bastante camino.

Gouenji bajó del caballo con habilidad, frenando el animal casi cuando el chico alcanzaba el suelo.

Realmente a Haruna le parecía admirable, aunque no entendía por qué Gouenji había salido de su país.  
Lo miraba con una sonrisa muy feliz hasta que observo su rostro, serio y lleno de rasguños.  
-**¿Gouenji...?**

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Fin del episodio _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

¿Qué tal? ¡Siento mucho esta ausencia, sé que prometí que volvería y al final...  
Y mira que se lo debo a HarunaBlackRose, se lo debo mucho... mirad que la quiero.  
De verdad... Os he echado muchisimo de menos.

Y eso... Gouenji ganó.

Y siento que sea tan corto...


End file.
